Training Hotspots/Anthian
These Training Hotspots are suitable for players who have reached Anthian City and are training for Anthian Gym, as well as the plot-related battles ahead. For players who have already proceeded to further cities, please refer to newer hotspot groups. Experience Points Adventurer Jesper in Upper Cragonos Mines becomes the first hotspot for grinding EXP. His party of Eeveelutions provide a total of 5204 EXP Points, which will help strengthen players' Pokémon if the upcoming Gym and plot matches prove to be too much. While the RTD cannot be used inside the mountain, players can simply retreat to Cragonos Cliffs where there is a conveniently placed Pokémon Centre for healing, and once players enter the Mines again, Jesper will be ready for another fight. |- |- |Attack1=Fire Fang|Attack2=Fire Spin|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Smog}} |- |Attack1=Aurora Beam|Attack2=Aqua Ring|Attack3=Acid Armor|Attack4=Haze}} |- |Attack1=Ice Fang|Attack2=Barrier|Attack3=Ice Shard|Attack4=Mirror Coat}} |- |Attack1=Thunder Fang|Attack2=Pin Missile|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Thunder Wave}} |- Money There is still no Trainer who gives out plenty of money and is able for rematches at the same time. Fortunately, soon enough a Trainer on Route 11 will be able to help players get rich quick, so players might not need to push back their plans for buying Mega Stones in the Stone Shop for too long. Effort Values HP Unfortunately the earliest HP training ground appears on Route 14. Players have to live without one until they get past Fluoruma City. Physical Attack Gentleman Nolan on Route 8 is still the place for enhancing Physical Attack. Gible's Dragon Rage can be destructive for Pokémon at lower levels, be prepared for that. The issues of poor RTD Signal and Nolan's last Pokémon Delcatty dropping HP and Speed EVs instead have not changed, so remember to turn off EXP Share if players have one, and use some Pokémon that also needs HP and Speed EVs to defeat Delcatty. If not, they will end up being required to buy HP and Speed Reset items in Colosseum Marketplace. |- |- |Attack1=Dragon Rage|Attack2=Sandstorm|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Sand Tomb}} |- |Attack1=Bite|Attack2=Helping Hand|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Work Up}} |- |Attack1=Helping Hand|Attack2=Flame Wheel|Attack3=Reversal|Attack4=Fire Fang}} |- |Attack1=Wrap|Attack2=Sleep Powder|Attack3=Poison Powder|Attack4=Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1=Fake Out|Attack2=Sing|Attack3=Attract|Attack4=Double Slap}} |- Physical Defense Hiker Jackson, located on Cragonos Cliffs, has taken over Hiker Anson's spot of the ideal Trainer for Physical Defense EVs. His Kantonian Geodude family offers 6 Defense EVs upon defeat, which only ties with Hiker Anson's team, but Jackson is easier to train with because there is a Pokémon Centre nearby. This allows players to heal their Pokémon quickly, while also enabling the use of RTD to keep saving and battling him again. In addition, players can also enter Lower Cragonos Mines briefly when on the way to heal their Pokémon, to enable rematches quickly. The same precautionary measures apply though. Players should bring Pokémon that have access to multi-hit moves like Bullet Seed, or with Abilities such as Mold Breaker in order to get past Sturdy — an Ability that prevents an instant knockout. Additionally, players need to be wary of Self-Destruct for its destructive power. |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Special Attack Special Attack is another stat which lacks a training ground until much later in-game. Push forward and acquire 3 more Gym Badges for the first Sp. Atk hotspot. Special Defense While there are no Trainers who mainly give out Special Defense EVs as of now, a new place has opened up after getting Float Badge where players can go to quickly earn them. The Flower Garden on Route 10 is considered to be the optimal place for Sp. Def EVs, because 4 out of the 5 available Pokémon species provide Sp. Def EVs. Hoppip and Spoink appear quite commonly and drop 1 Sp. Def EV upon defeat. In addition, Floette and the newly-added Comfey give out 2 Sp. Def EVs respectively. The only species players may have to avoid is Petilil, which drops Sp. Atk EV instead. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare |rowspan="2"|None |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- Speed Camper Pal on Route 9 has made Beach Babe Samantha's position for Speed EV grinding short-lived. Pal's team gives 5 Speed EVs in total — one more than Samantha's squad. In addition, he is located near the Grove of Dreams gate, which means players can quickly leave Route 9 and fight him again. The RTD also works near him, which is an enhancement from Samantha's spot where the Signal is oddly jammed. However, players are advised to watch out for his Grovyle's Pursuit, because this hurts a lot on Pokémon switching out. Also, note that his Pichu has Thunder Wave and Ability Static, both posing the danger of paralysis on players' Pokémon. |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Sweet Kiss}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- Category:Pokémon